Alias Renan
(Fullbringer) |birthplace = Human World Sagner Town |birthday = October 24th |age = 19 |gender = Male |height = 185.42 cm (6'1) |weight = 80 kg (176 lbs) |blood type = AB |affiliation = Incarn8 |team = Incarn8 |profession = Member of Incarn8 |previous profession = High School Student |base of operations = Human World King City |fullbring = Uprise in Weaponry |english = |japanese = }} Alias Renan(エイリアスルナン, Eiriasu Runan) is a Fullbringer, who was born in Sagner Town. He lived there for seven years and then moved to the US and he currently resides at King City at an apartment. Alias is currently a member of the group of Fullbringers called, Incarn8. Appearance Alias is a lean built teenager, who is noticeably very tall compared to his peers. He has medium black hair where the front is parted to two sides. Moreover, he has long thin eyebrows and black coloured eyes. For apparel, Alias usually wears casual schoolboy clothing, white collared shirt and black trousers. He has a buckled belt with a silver lining surrounding it. Personality Alias is a very studious person as he normally spends his leisure time reading books. While reading, he is always quiet even in extremely loud environments, such as when everyone is arguing and people tend to forget he is the room. However, people tend to think he is a completely sane person until they realise the book he reads which is mostly about guns and swords, which tends to scare a lot of people. Despite his studious personality, Alias seems to insult his team mates because he is quite tall for his age, even though he is the youngest member of the group much to their chagrin. History Alias grew up in Sagner Town as an only child, where his parents were gun fanatics and interested in weapons. However, due to the laws of the United Kingdom, they moved to the United States so they could use guns. Because of this, Alias grew up and was used to seeing guns in his house. When he turned 6, Alias used to read a lot on books of weapons, then he found a book about Japanese swords, which he was particularly interested in. As he learned more about the swords, Alias heard that his area had a Kendo club, he then started to train there to learn how to wield a sword. His parents , despite being gun fanatics, had allowed him to do Kendo. Alias was particularly good at Kendo, he was capable of mastering the at and won at least 2 competitions at the age of 9. However, people didn't talk to Alias because he had a average to high growth rate and was taller than most of his opponents and thought he looked intimidating. At school, Alias was particularly good in his studies and spent most of his break time in the library. When he turned 11, Alias discovered the ability to sense souls, his parents had told him about Hollows, Shinigami and Fullbring. He was then taught by his mother about the whole Fullbring concept and the abilities they gain and began to try an acquire his own Fullbring. At the age of 14, hewas finally able to gain a Fullbring, which relates to his liking to weapons. As he turned 17, he was approached by a group, who were also Fullbrings and decided to join them. Equipment French Rapier: Alias carries a Frencch Rapier near him for the use of his Fullbring. Tac 12: Alias carries a Tac 12 in a holster for use in his Fullbring. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: As a sword fanatic, Alias has trained himself how to use a sword. He is ambidextrous while wielding a sword and is capable of quick strikes. Being fast paced with swords, Alias can easily handle himself against atleast unseated officers. Alias can even use his fast pace strikes to block very powerful attacks as seen with fights against other competitiors in his Fencing class. However, Alias attacks are very weak and could even create no damage on his opponent what so ever. Using his Fullbring, Alias can skillfuly utilise all of the weapons that are used in his Fullbring, although not effectively, to his advantage. High Intellect: Because Alias's father is a physcologist, he has learned from him many skills from him and due to this he is able to his physocological skills to affect his opponent movements through out the rest of the fight. This makes him a very formidable opponent because of his skills at either making his opponent emotionally unstable or scared. Also, Alias has a very great understanding of very historic events that happened in the world and other locations such as Soul Society and Heuco Mundo. Usually, Alias always researches on his opponent before fighting them so he can get a clear vision on their power. Enchanced Endurance: Alias is capable of enduring himself in a fight, he can keep on going for a very long period of time as shown with his fights at his fencing class. His endurance allows him to tire his opponent and thus giving him victory and letting him win most of his fights. Enchanced Durability: Alias is capable of surviving a lot of strong techniques. When paired with his endurance, Alias is capable of surviving in a fight for very long periods of time. Trilingual:Alias is capable of speaking English, French and Japanese all fluently, most of time he speaks in either language to communicate with others so no one knows what he's planning. Fullbring Uprise in Weaponry: By holding his his sword or his pistol, Alias can raise a whole number of weapon from the ground and manipulate them at will. This allows him to attack his enemies at long range and as well as melee ranged combat. Quotes Trivia *Alias's Fullbring was inspired from Gremmy's imagination power of imagining weapons. Navigation Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Character